Inner City School
Inner City School: an integrated public high school in a poor, high-crime neighborhood. Such schools in fiction and real life suffer many at-risk students, high rates of juvenile crime, such as school violence, vandalism, etc., requiring cages on wall clocks and causing high Occupational Burnout (work-related depression) in teachers. In movies, it is a common setting for "Save Our Students" plots, about idealistic new teachers or principals trying to motivate at-risk students and reform juvenile offenders. Bmup1p1.jpg|Freddy goes to high school. Examples: * Blackboard Jungle (1955): * Lean On Me * Welcome Back Kotter (TV Tropes Wiki, 2018) In Brother Muscle: * Freddy Hartmann,an Ordinary High School Student, attends Chester A. Garfield Sr. High, nicknamed "Gettin' High" by the students, presumably for substance abuse and drug trafficking on campus. He witnesses a Knife Fight and fatal stabbing in the hallway and is threatened with a knife by the winner. His apathetic principal falsely blames him for his witness intimidation, due to said burnout, victimism (prejudice against war, disaster and crime survivors) and ageism (prejudice against seniors and children) but his mother, a Mama Bear, defends him, outraged at this unjust accusation. On the ride home with her, Freddy asks permission to drop out, for his own safety, but Mrs. Hartmann, an Education Mama won't hear of it,saying "No son of mine drops outta high school!!", because he is a senior with an "A" average. In Chemistry 401, a student walks in and shoots one of Freddy's classmates with a 9-mm Automag pistol. The shots over-penetrate her and hit several jugs of waste chemicals, behind Freddy as he dives for cover behind his lab table. The resulting explosion knocks Freddy unconscious and covers him with Mutagen Goo. Ultraperson rescues him and the gunshot survivor from the lab fire. He wakes up in St. Brigit's Hospital with super strength. Both his parents, including his long-lost father visit him while he's unconscious. Upon awakening, Mrs. Hartmann tearfully allows him to drop out of Garfield High and enroll in the Adult Literacy Center as an Ordinary GED Student. Garfield High is closed for repairs, requiring the student body to transfer to other high schools in the school district. In flashback, she reveals to Brother Muscle that she saved her teacher at her new school, Harrison "Harassment" High, from assault by her classmates. She secretly used her Domination (Mind Control) power to subdue them as Tasha Horner * Tasha Horner knocks out her elementary school classmates in self-defense with her Extraterrestrial Super Strength and covers it up with her Domination, when they try to Sexual Assault her on a school bus. After watching her role model on TV, she becomes the Superhero, Ultraperson. * In Renown & Fascinator, the reimagined version of Brother Muscle & Ultraperson, Los Rios, Fascinator's (Muscle) hometown is full of high crime schools, from elementary to high school. Little Natasha Horner (Tasha) Cleans Up the Town at her elementary and later middle school as Renown (Ultraperson), after her succesful self-defense against sexual assault. Darryl Frederick Hartmann (Freddy) is first threatened with a Sinister Switchblade at St. Christopher Catholic school by a homophobic Jerk Jock Bully causing his hasty transfer to James A. Garfield "Gunfield" High, nicknamed for its frequent school shootings and Gang Bangers , only to be Mugged by a Delinquent . This time, the school shooting is by a vengeful, psychopathic Gunman With Three Names, armed with several Assault Weapons, pipe bombs, an enemies list, a school map and copies of Catcher in the Rye and Anarchist's Cookbook.(Lathan, 2013; 2019). Acknowledgements: * Lathan, Darla, Brother Muscle & Ultraperson #1-2 (''2013;2019) * ''TV Tropes Wiki, (2006-18) '80s Renown.png|'80s Renown Dark Age Darryl and Dannika.jpg|'90s Goth Darryl/Dannika Hartmann Bmup2p24.jpg|Tasha becomes Ultraperson. Bmup2p230002.png|Tasha dominates her fellow passengers. Bmup2p220001.jpg|Tasha defends herself. Bmup1p3013.jpg|Freddy survives a school shooting Bmupp3.gif|Ultraperson rescues Freddy and school shooting survivor. Bmup1p4ps.jpg|The school shooting douses Freddy in Mutagen Goo. Bmup1p17 copy.jpg|Tasha saves her teacher from Harassment High student violence with her dominance. Category:Scenery Category:Metafiction Category:Emergencies